


Rendezvous

by thetwilightroadtonightfall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ENOUGH TO MAKE YOUR TEETH ROT I PROMISE, Fluff, Multi, POV Second Person, basically: blind date gone right, everyone's aged up a little but it doesn't really affect the story much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwilightroadtonightfall/pseuds/thetwilightroadtonightfall
Summary: ren·dez·vous - noun: A meeting at an agreed time and place, typically between two people. Typically.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is Roadie! Or Twilight! Or whatever it is you call me! You probably know me from tumblr. This is my first full, finished fic in three years and the first on AO3! I hope that doesn't deter you lmao...I've been writing this fic for months. It's been tough getting past writer's block and working up the motivation to write again after so long, but I've finally pulled myself out of that hole! At least for now. But I think every little step back towards the things I love to do counts. 
> 
> Before anything, I'd like to thank everyone who's had a part in creating and supporting skulmerayer content - whether you've written fics, made fanart, made posts, sent me ideas and wips, or reblogged/liked skulmerayer posts, you helped make this happen! From the bottom of my heart, thank you!
> 
> Now go, have fun with my OT3 ^u^

You check your phone for what feels like the fiftieth time. You've been sitting at a quiet, unobtrusive table in a restaurant you've never been to before for about twenty minutes, severely under dressed for such a refined eating establishment.

Okay, it's not _that_ refined. But this restaurant in particular isn't exactly a place you would choose to go to out of the blue, let alone for a date with a stranger.

Then again...Ephemera wasn't a complete stranger. He literally bumped into you just yesterday, and he'd spilled your drink all over your shirt in his rush to get wherever it was he was supposed to go, so as some sort of an apology, he'd discarded his scarf so you could cover yourself with it. Just as he began to run past you, you'd asked how you were supposed to return it to him. Which then had him scrambling to write his name and number on a piece of paper, at the same time also telling you to meet him the next night at the very restaurant you're sitting in presently, and then he was on his way before you could fit in a single word.

It was all very impromptu. Informal. Surreal. You wouldn't have had the courage to go to the restaurant if he hadn't given you his scarf. It seemed a bit worn, so you'd assumed that it possibly held at least some sentimental value. You felt obliged to return it. That, and also the fact that...Ephemera was _super_ cute. You don't have a clue whether or not you'll ever have a chance to go on a date with such a cute person ever again - even if it might not be a traditional blind date - so you've chosen to take a chance and make this count.

As ten more minutes pass, you begin to wonder if this was all some sort of joke. Getting one of your favourite shirts ruined, spending the night getting your hopes up for a chance with a cute boy, and then getting stood up by him, were not things you wanted to happen.

Feeling deeply embarrassed and ashamed of yourself for getting your hopes up so high, you begin to stand. But before you can even get an inch off your seat, someone takes the seat across from you.

"Sorry I'm late, babe!" she states louder than she needs to.

You stare bewilderedly at the dark-haired girl, feeling your mouth opening but no words coming out.

She leans in, and gestures for you to lean forward as well. "You've been sitting here for a long time. The staff were beginning to gossip. Don't worry, I'm here to save you from any more embarrassment."

"Wh...What?" You squeak, "How do you even know that the staff are gossiping?"

"I'm a waitress here. My shift just ended," the mystery girl explains, "Honestly, I felt a bit bad seeing you sitting here all alone. Do you mind me joining you? We can split the bill."

You're having a hard time believing this is actually happening to you. First you're stood up by a cute boy, and now you're entertaining a cute girl. You nod slightly and introduce yourself.

"The name's Skuld." She smiles sweetly at you. 

_'Oh god, she's beautiful...'_ You say in your head, trying not to look like an idiot as she asks you a question.

"Blind date?" 

"Yeah..." You admit, pursing your lips and staring at your empty plate.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Skuld tells you with an amiable tone, "I get stood up all the time. You just have to brush it off and treat yourself."

"Why would anyone ever stand _you_ up?" 

Skuld stares at you blankly for a moment. You stare back for another moment before realizing what just tumbled out of your mouth.

"Sorry...it's just...hard to believe that anyone...wouldn't want to date you."

This makes Skuld laugh. _'Music to my ears...'_

"You're very sweet." She smiles again. "Now I'm more sorry for the person who stood you up. They totally missed out."

Your face feels like it's on fire. Maybe it is. Even if it was, you probably wouldn't care.

Skuld makes eye contact and waves at a waiter with swept platinum white hair across the room. "Good, he's not too busy. Friendly's a good waiter."

"Friendly?" You ask.

"It's a nickname." Skuld explains as Friendly makes his way through several tables, "He's dating this guy that used to have a huge attitude problem. I nicknamed him 'Attitude', so together they're called 'Friendly Attitude'."

"That's cute." You whisper to her as Friendly stands in front of the table, holding up his notepad.

"Can I get you two some drinks to start, or have you already decided what you'd like to eat?"

"What's your special today?" Skuld asks.

"You already know what it is, Skuld." 

"Yeah, but my date doesn't."

Friendly rolls his eyes, but it's obvious that he isn't upset when he gives you a...well, friendly smile. You and Skuld order drinks and continue talking once he leaves.

At her prodding, you tell Skuld a bit about yourself, and in turn, Skuld does the same. She's currently studying at the same school you're at, University of Daybreak. Waitressing is one of her two part-time jobs, the other being at the ice cream parlour on campus. You make a mental note to visit said parlour from now on.

You're so enthralled in Skuld's stories that you don't even notice a boy with silver hair enter, attempting to catch his breath as he surveys the restaurant. Another young man with golden blond hair speaks with him, and points him in the right direction.

You're in for a surprise when you finally notice him hurrying towards you. Your eyes widen and your lips part as you glance between him and Skuld.

"I'm so sorry, something came up..." he trails off as he does a double take, "Skuld?"

"Ephemera?" Skuld is just as wide-eyed as you are.

The three of you are shell-shocked for a couple of moments before you find your words. "You two know each other?"

"That's what I'm wondering!" Ephemera looks puzzled.

"Oh...oh my gosh..." Skuld begins to laugh a little. "Is he your date?"

You nod, still not completely sure what's happening.

Skuld's laugh follows through, and she finds herself covering her face. "That's hilarious! Eph, why didn't you tell me you found someone?"

"It's not what you think!" Ephemera waves his hands in front of him, "We promised to meet here because I wasn't able to get my scarf back - wait, _do_ you have my scarf?" 

"Yeah, I brought it." You reach into your bag and pull out the neatly folded red scarf. "I-I washed it too."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that. Thanks, I owe ya one." Ephemera immediately wraps it around his neck. "I'm sorry about being so late. I feel really bad..."

"Tell us over drinks. I'm sure Friendly won't mind getting you one." While you and Ephemera were talking, Skuld had composed herself, but you can still see a grin on her face. "Take a seat."

Ephemera takes the third out of four seats at your little round table, looking a bit awkward. He begins to explain himself. You quickly learn that Ephemera is a teaching assistant for a philosophy class - also at Daybreak - and that he'd been given the responsibility of supervising students undertaking an exam at the last minute, hence him being so late.

"I'm really sorry." He bows his head. "Professor Ava was desperate. Actually, now that I think about it, it's possible that she was finally asked out by that other professor, and she couldn't turn down his...sorry, I'm rambling. That's besides the point. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." You say sincerely, "You sound like a busy person."

"Oh, he definitely is," Skuld comments, sipping her drink before continuing, "You're lucky that he actually showed up for you."

"Skuld..." Ephemera frowns. "You're still mad about that?"

"Yeah, a bit."

He sighs. "Look, I regret what happened. Or what didn't happen."

"What happened?" You ask automatically, "Oh - sorry. It's none of my business."

"No, no, I'll tell you," says Skuld, "I think we could use some middle ground."

Ephemera sinks a bit into his chair, looking slightly worried. You're slightly worried as well. You wouldn't really consider yourself a good mediator.

"It's a simple story. Perfect summer day at the pier." Skuld sets the scene bluntly, "Picnic set for two. One is very excited. One doesn't show up. _At all."_

"It's not like I _didn't_ want to come." Ephemera defends himself, "Professor Ava needed me that day too."

"It's always her, isn't it? You know, Eph, you mean well, but sometimes, you really need to get your priorities straight."

"I owe her my life - literally! The least I can do is help her out when she needs an extra hand, which is basically what I'm supposed to do anyway!"

"Well, you made me a promise! You told me that we'd see how things would go on that specific date before going any further!"

"That's true, but that day didn't go the way I wanted it to!"

"Don't you get it?! If things had gone well that day, maybe we'd be-"

"Um, guys?" You interrupt, "If you're just gonna keep talking about your failed date, I...think I'm just gonna just go..."

"No!" Ephemera and Skuld protest. They glance at each other, before looking back at you.

"...Sorry if we made you uncomfortable." Skuld sighs, "I shouldn't have brought this up. This was supposed to be our date."

"This was supposed to be our date too," Ephemera adds, "But I ruined it by coming late."

"No, I ruined it by bringing up our failed date." Skuld says.

"Which you had every right to."

"...But not tonight."

Ephemera doesn't respond. He fiddles with the tassels of his scarf while Skuld laces her fingers on the table, staring at a speck on the table. Seeing them so despondent makes your heart drop into your stomach.

"...I can still be the middle ground, if you want." You offer timidly, "I wouldn't mind helping you two work this out. I don't like seeing you guys troubled."

"You don't deserve that. I know we haven't known each other long, but you seem like a really nice person," Ephemera says, rising to his feet, _"I'll_ just go-"

"No!" 

You and Skuld surprise each other with your same outbursts exactly like the one she and Ephemera had prior. Wide eyed and confused, Ephemera glances between the two of you, waiting for a follow up.

It's Skuld who delivers. "Ephemera, just...stay. I didn't mean to make things complicated. This date is between you two. I'm going to leave ins-"

"I don't want either of you leaving." You say firmly, staring them both down. "No one leaves until we're all happy."

Skuld looks like she wants to protest, but she doesn't say anything. She just sinks into the chair, looking a bit somber.

Ephemera runs his hand through his hair, sighing. "...Look, Skuld, I'm sorry. I know you deserve better. But I'm just...so bad at managing my time, and my life, and just...everything."

He looks her in the eye. "Y'know, aside from Professor Ava...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

You try your best not to squeal by covering your mouth, and look at Skuld to see her reaction.

She's blushing. She breaks eye contact with Ephemera when their waiter comes.

"Well, well," the dark-haired waiter speaks with a somewhat gruff, but sultry voice as he takes out a small notepad, "Relationship troubles, Skuld?"

Skuld rolls her eyes. "Not now, Blaine."

"Good evening, y'all." Blaine grins, tipping his hat slightly. You're somewhat surprised that he's allowed to work with a hat on in such a fancy restaurant. "The name's Blaine, and I'll be your server for the evening. I see you two have drinks already, that's good. Can I get you something, Eph? Maybe a beer?"

Ephemera shakes his head. "No thanks, Blaine. I can't drink."

"Ah, yeah, that's right. Forgot."

You wonder incredulously if everyone in this restaurant knows each other somehow. You're starting to feel a bit left out.

It takes a little while for the three of you order your food. Or Ephemera and Skuld at least. Blaine gets your order down in the blink of an eye, but he keeps conversing with Ephemera, often teasing Skuld in between his small talk. You begin to survey the restaurant and the people dining. It's something you always do when you're bored. There's a trio at a nearby table and it's obvious that they've pushed the chairs closer to each other. One of them, a girl, is contentedly feeding the other two a meal, occasionally stealing the spoonfuls for herself. You keep your eyes on them for a while, feeling warm and fuzzy inside just watching them. So cute... 

Another group, of four this time, are very calm, but occasionally, the tall red-haired man will say something that will cause the other three to burst into wild laughter. One of the girls, dressed in white, reminds you of your childhood friend Strelitzia. You haven't heard from her in a long time. But you're sure she's doing well.

A turn of your head allows you to see the same golden-haired boy from earlier speaking to two taller people near the door, probably exchanging pleasantries. You do a bit of a double take. The golden-haired boy near the door looks like one of the people seated at the table for four. Interesting...

You're brought back to your own table when Blaine addresses you. "Good luck with these two, my friend. They're both pretty all over the place, if you know what I mean."

You don't really know what he means, but you give a tight smile before he leaves.

"Sorry about that. Blaine is...Blaine." Skuld shakes her head. "What were we talking about?"

"I was complimenting you," Ephemera recalls, "And I'm not done yet. You're awesome, and funny, and just _really_ responsible and direct with things. I want to make things work between us."

Skuld's blush is back on her face. "...Are you sure?"

"Positive! It'd be a shame if...we didn't try at all."

Skuld looks at you. You nod encouragingly.

"Well...okay, I'll give you another shot. But if you don't show up again, you better start digging your own grave."

Ephemera laughs nervously, and turns to you with his best puppy eyes. "If I somehow mess up really badly with Skuld again, will you take me instead?"

"Definitely." You say without thinking.

And then your blood runs cold. Holy crap, did you really just say that?!

You visibly wince, bracing yourself for the awkwardness, but instead, Ephemera smiles. "Glad I can count on you."

You exhale, feeling your body temperature return to normal. What the _hell_ , brain?! 

"This is a little strange," Skuld comments, "You two were here for a date, but I totally gatecrashed, and I guess now Ephemera and I are the ones going on a date. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm just glad I could help. I think you two are really good for each other. When you're not arguing, that is."

That makes them both laugh. You feel your heart soar.

The three of you are in a much cheerier mood when your food arrives (and this time, Blaine doesn't stick around for too long, so you can all dig in together). In between bites, the three of you talk about practically every topic you can think of. You talk about your cat and faithful companion, Chirithy. Ephemera almost chokes from laughing too hard at Skuld's story concerning one of her customers at the parlour. Skuld tells you that she likes your outfit, and you blush and sputter, having always thought that your fashion sense was much too eccentric for anyone to like. 

It doesn't take long to get through dessert, then the payment (though you do have to smooth out a debate between Ephemera and Skuld over who gets to pay; Ephemera does), and finally, you reach the point that has your heart sinking into your stomach. 

"It's getting late." Skuld yawns a bit, "And this tired waitress needs a long, long sleep."

Ephemera chuckles. "This teaching assistant could use one of those too."

You look at both of them. _Really_ look, trying to engrave everything about them into your memory. It feels like you'll never see them again after this. Why would they need to see you again? They've got each other, after all...

You don't regret helping them, but you can't help but wish for more time-

"Let's meet again tomorrow!" Ephemera declares cheerfully. "And this time, I'll be the first one there. Promise."

Skuld looks a bit wary. "...You're not busy?"

"Nope! I oversaw an exam today, remember? That was the last one for this semester." He gives both her and you a fond smile. "I'm all yours."

It takes you longer than it should to process what Ephemera said. "We can meet again tomorrow?"

He looks at you, still smiling that perfect smile. "Yeah! Are you free?"

"Y-Yes." Even if you weren't, you probably still would've said the same thing.

"It's a date!" He cheers, and pats down his pockets in search of something. "I'll give you my number-"

"You gave it to me yesterday."

"Oh, right." He scratches his head. "Well, just text me, okay?"

Definitely...

"Let me put my number too." Skuld puts her hand out so you can give her your phone. The fact that a girl is putting her number into your phone has you short circuiting a bit. "So we can plan something ourselves in the high chance that Ephemera bails again."

"Aw, Skuld, come on. That was kinda uncalled for."

She puts up a peace sign, winking. You get your phone back when she's done with it. Skuld pats the blond boy's shoulder on the way out, Ephemera opens the door for you, and you all step out into a star-filled night.

"Beautiful..." Skuld whispers.

_'Just like you.'_ You wish you could say.

"Tonight was fun," Ephemera says, "Bit of a weird set up, but I'd say it all turned out well! Fixed up stuff with an old friend, and met a nice new one."

He surprises you by placing his hand on your shoulder. "It was really nice meeting you. You're really cool."

You turn away to hide your blush. "It was nice meeting you too, Ephemera. For the second time."

He gives you and Skuld one last smile, waving. "'Kay, I'll be off now. See you guys tomorrow!"

Both yours and Skuld's gazes linger on the direction he left, before she turns to you. "I should get going too."

"Okay. If you don't mind...will you text me when you get home so I know you're safe?"

It's Skuld's turn to show off her perfect smile. "I still can't believe how sweet you are. I will. Goodnight!"

You wave her off, and when she's out of sight, you feel the butterflies dancing from the bottom of your stomach all the way to your throat. You make your way home with a smile so wide it makes your face hurt, but you keep smiling anyway, right up to the point where you're about to fall asleep in your warm and cozy.

"Tomorrow's looking bright." You whisper to the air before closing your eyes and going to dream land, where you will inevitably rendezvous with Ephemera and Skuld once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've been thinking of writing more for this fic at some point, since there are a few ideas mentioned (and a lot unmentioned) in this part that I'd like to go more into detail about, but it's all up in the air right now. What I'll most likely do is try my hand at more different fics for the meantime. 
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
